


Payback

by acotede



Category: Dengeki Daisy
Genre: Drunk Kisses, F/M, Fluff, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acotede/pseuds/acotede
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teru has been teased and overwhelmed by Kurosaki's drunk kisses for long enough. It's about time she returned the favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of one of the extra chapters from the end of the manga. I just couldn't help myself. Too many fluffy opportunities!

A few weeks into their relationship and Teru was already tired of being toyed with.

Just because Kurosaki was a _little_ more mature than her didn't mean he could twist her heart into knots every time he got drunk.

Teru couldn't deny it—she liked kissing Kurosaki. She thought she was getting quite good at it, if she did say so herself. But every time he was intoxicated, he crossed the line ever so slightly into territory that made her shake and murmur in ways she didn't think she was prepared for. Teru knew she loved Daisy, but his drunk kisses made a hot, uncontrollable feeling grow in the pit of her stomach, shivers jolting to her toes as he nipped and licked places he normally wouldn't.

Frankly, it terrified her.

So naturally, she planned to exact revenge.

Riko was hosting a party and had stocked up on copious amounts of alcohol for the occasion. The pantry looked like Riko was preparing for a drunken Armageddon. Teru had agreed to make herself scarce under one condition: she got to have a wine cooler and a beer for herself.

Riko gave in rather easily. "I supposed you're at the age to experiment. But _only_ one each! And don't do anything stupid!"

Ignoring the second piece of advice, Teru sat in Kurosaki's apartment the night of the party, waiting for him to return home from work. They'd arranged a sleepover so Riko could have her night with friends; he just didn't know what Teru had in store for him upon his arrival.

The wine cooler opened with a soft crack and Teru sniffed the rim of the bottle. _It smells like fruit juice,_ she thought, surprised. She took a sip. It was sweet, with an underlying bite that cut through the sugary taste. It made her warm. She took another sip. _How fast do I have to drink this stuff to feel drunk?_ she thought. Another sip. She wasn't really feeling anything, and didn't want this opportunity to go to waste. _All right. Down the hatch,_ she thought, putting the bottle to her lips to chug.

It was much easier to down the wine than it was the beer. The fizz from both drinks made her feel bloated, and the beer had a bitter taste compared to the wine, harsh, like black coffee.

"Ugh," she shuddered, reaching the foam. _Should have had the wine first._

Though she felt warm, she didn't feel the effects of the alcohol until she stood to dispose of the evidence. " _Oh,_ " she said when she got to her feet. She giggled, then burped, prompting her to giggle more.

 _I must be a lightweight. Kurosaki and Riko drink_ much _more than this and can function._

Teru felt as if she could do all of the things she was too afraid to do. What were nerves again? She couldn't remember why she'd ever felt uneasy around the man she loved.

Though she'd dressed up for this occasion, she made her way into Kurosaki's room and took off her earrings and necklaces, all but her daisy flower, suddenly feeling uncomfortable in the gaudy outfit. Setting the jewelry on his dresser, she took off her lace shirt, camisole, bra, and dug through a drawer of Kurosaki's sweaters, finding his cream-colored one that she'd always pined for because of its softness. She pulled it over her head and it dwarfed her, covering her leggings and enveloping her in Kurosaki's scent.

Inhaling, she turned to the left and looked in his mirror.

 _He'll be able to tell in a second,_ she thought, touching her cheeks. They were unnaturally flushed.

Abandoning her pile of clothes, she made her way back to the couch, flopping down to cuddle a pillow, feeling lightheaded and free in Kurosaki's sweater.

When he entered the apartment, Teru sat up and tried to act normal, pretending she was watching TV, when all she had on her mind was Kurosaki's skin.

"Teru?" he called, hanging up his coat and taking his shoes off. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and padded into the living room.

"Kurosaki," Teru said, looking at the TV, then to him.

"Work was brutal, I—hey, are you feeling okay?" he asked, looking at her red complexion, her adverted gaze. She nodded her head.

He narrowed his eyes. "Is that my sweater?"

She nodded again.

Somehow, this wasn't going how she'd imagined it would.

Kurosaki took off his tie and sat down next to her, staring intently. She eyed his collarbones, his hair.

 _I'm drunk,_ she thought, _and I want him._

He touched her cheek with his hand and it electrified her. In one swift motion, she pulled him towards her by his collar, almost onto her, more roughly than she'd intended. When she reached his lips with hers, she could feel insatiable desire boiling her blood.

"Teru—" he said, pulling away, but she held fast to his shirtfront and kissed him deeply, surprising him. One of his hands, awkwardly gripping the couch, moved to her waist. She abandoned his shirt and reached for his face, her thumbs tracing his cheekbones, threading through his hair…

 _Soft,_ she thought. His hair, his kisses, his mouth…

When she slipped her tongue in and began unbuttoning his shirt, Kurosaki moaned quietly, deep in his throat. It made Teru shiver, but with heat. It made her eyes flutter open.

 _Did I_ _do that?_ she wondered briefly. His touch, the alcohol, it was all making her melt. She trailed kisses down his neck, along his collarbone. He was breathing heavily.

"Teru," he whispered, but it was a different kind of voice, a sound that she'd never heard Kurosaki make before. His fingers had slipped under the sweater, touching the bare skin of her side. Teru found his mouth again, biting his lower lip and then tucking her tongue into his mouth in a way he had once done to her, slowly and deliberately.

Kurosaki jolted back, pushing Teru away, coming to his senses.

He was panting, straddling her, and she was leaning against the couch, her hands resting beside her head.

"Are you _drunk?_ "

Her face was flushed and her breathing uneven; the sweater had drifted up past her navel, exposing prohibited territory. It was a sight that made him blush, made him ache to devour her.

"God. You _are_ drunk," he whispered, getting off her quickly. "I knew your breath smelled off."

"Payback," Teru huffed, sitting up and pulling down the sweater. She was trembling. "I wanted you to know what it felt like to feel overwhelmed by a kiss."

Kurosaki adverted his eyes, putting his head in his hands and groaning.

 _Too cute,_ Teru thought, leaning forward into the crook of his neck and inhaling. "I feel crazy, though," she whispered. "This was way more than I bargained for."

"You're one to talk. I never thought I'd come home to _this,_ " he said, putting a hand on her head. "I'm already thinking of your punishment for taking advantage of me."

"Noooo," Teru murmured. "Not being able to handle your kisses is punishment enough."

Kurosaki smiled. He lay back on the couch, pulling her on top of him. He reached for his beer, cracking it open and adjusting the two of them until Teru was cuddling his chest, one leg thrown over his, his hand stroking her hair.

"Stupid. I'm the one who can't handle it when you're acting this cute. Give me a break."

But Teru was unable to retort, already snoring lightly, fast asleep on his chest. Kurosaki found himself thinking of the kiss and blushing again.

"You're terrible," he whispered. "Absolutely awful." He twirled a piece of her hair around his finger. "Don't you realize I'm completely at your mercy?"

He kissed the top of her head, lingering in the softness of her hair, and then took a sip of his beer. He'd never be able to get that kiss off his mind. Not in a million years.


End file.
